


Ла Томатина!

by DrinkAndBite, LaurielAnarwen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, Humor, Implied RusEng, La Tomatina, M/M, Romano and Spain acting like idiots, Tomatoes TO THE FACE, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Испания и Романо не хотят, чтобы другие народы остались в стороне от помидорного веселья, пока остальные изо всех сил сопротивляются, а Англия помогает России. Просто немного дуракаваляния.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Ла Томатина!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Tomatina!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662927) by [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes). 



> Автор написал свой первый фанфик по этому фандому в честь cемисотой годовщины испанского праздники Ла Томатина, а мы перевели на зимнюю фандомную битву, когда вокруг было очень мало снега и играть в снежки было совсем нечем.

Германия с усталым разочарованием оглядел комнату. Ну почему они просто не могут поладить? Хотя бы на час-другой?

Англия, Франция и Америка снова спорили, Канада забился в угол, заткнув уши наушниками; все знали, что он ненавидит свою семью из-за этих, за неимением лучшего слова, баталий. Россия беседовал с Литвой и прочими подчинёнными, как обычно, пугая их до чёртиков, пусть и ненамеренно; Беларусь пыталась к нему подкрасться, что было чревато. Япония болтал с Грецией, но весь его вид говорил о том, что ему хочется сбежать. И, конечно, Испания и Романо оба куда-то пропали.

Только Италия вёл себя как подобает, свернувшись клубком под боком.

— Фели, не здесь, — пробормотал он. — Это непрофессионально.

— Люди, тут никто себя профессионально не ведёт, а я хочу обниматься, — улыбнулся Италия и обнял его. Германия вздохнул и тоже обнял Италию за худые плечи: уступить было проще.

Дверь распахнулась настежь, а за ней, перемазанные красным с ног до головы, оказались Романо и Испания с огромной корзиной помидоров.

Их заляпанная одежда и в целом весьма… помидорное появление погрузили комнату в тишину.

— Ла Томатина! — провозгласили они в один голос, потянувшись к корзине и доставая оттуда раздавленные помидоры. И начался хаос.

Помидоры были везде и на всём. Австрия причитал о том, насколько трудно будет отчистить кружево, Англия и Америка прятались под столом, а в волосах Италии помидоров было столько, что хватило бы на большую пиццу. Это стало последней каплей.

— А ну стоять!! — рыкнул Германия. — Вы двое, что всё это значит?!

— Это семисотая годовщина Ла Томатины, сеньор, — сообщил Испания. — Мы с Романо были на фестивале и решили, что и вам не стоит пропускать веселье.

— Ла Тома… что? — спросил Америка. Англия вздохнул.

— В основном, это просто большая битва помидорами, — пояснил он.

Глаза Америки загорелись восторгом.

— Вау, да это ж круто!

— Романо, тебе-то это зачем? — поинтересовался Италия.

— Хочу кое-что подарить картофельному ублюдку, — усмехнулся Романо и быстро запустил полной горстью помидоров в лицо Германии. — Антонио, бежим!

Двое возмутителей спокойствия вылетели за дверь, смеясь над своей же проделкой.

Германия прочистил глаза от помидоров, ворча, что встречу придётся отменить из-за уборки. Все с ним согласились — уж очень было липко.

Гости быстро разошлись, и остались только Россия и Англия.

Иван сидел на полу и, нахмурившись, смотрел на свой заляпанный-сверх-меры шарф. Англия, сведя брови, подошёл ближе и спросил:

— Иван, бро, ты в порядке?

— Всё пропало, — выдохнул Иван. — Всё пропало…

— Успокойся. Уверен, мы выведем пятна от томатного сока, — твёрдо сказал Артур.

— Правда? — вопросил Иван, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза. — Просто… он очень много для меня значит…

— Не волнуйся, сделаю что могу. Может, фильм посмотрим? — улыбнулся Артур. — А шарф пока пусть отмокает.

— Da, конечно, — Иван кивнул с робкой улыбкой. — Как скажешь, товарищ.


End file.
